


Soundly

by QingsAndKueens



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, cute shit, wrote out of frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingsAndKueens/pseuds/QingsAndKueens
Summary: A short Pricefield oneshot.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Soundly

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a short Pricefield thing because they're my main comfort ship and I always see them written with other people in the tag. So I wrote this more for myself :P

Grey-blue eyes flickered to the left, adjusting to the darkness of the room to focus on the sleeping figure beside her. She chuckled softly at the small line of drool falling from her girlfriend’s mouth, and wiped it away with her pajama shirt’s sleeve.

She had no idea what she did right, but for once she had managed to fend off the oncoming storm. Something had changed, and it seemed to have set the timeline right for once. But she didn’t want to dwell on it, instead nuzzling her freckled nose further into her punk’s collarbone.

The blue-haired girl smelled of old cigarettes and, oddly enough, cinnamon. Max made it a habit of stealing her shirts sometimes; she’s sure she noticed them missing, but Chloe never commented on it. Her eyes only lit up when she saw the brunette sporting any to school.

“Max…” the older girl grumbled out, curling her arms around the mousy brunette and pulling her closer. Max muffled out a giggle into her girlfriend’s skin.

“I’m here, Chloe. And I’m never leaving again.”


End file.
